


Retail Therapy

by Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine (MoodyMuddy)



Category: Old Hollywood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine
Summary: Fun at the sales with MD & GG





	Retail Therapy

"No, I don't vant to, it vill be crowded and you have more than enough clothes already", Sitting at the kitchen table with her arms folded the Swedish beauty turned her head to one side as her elegant, beautiful blonde lover creased her brow into a frown, "No, no no, a woman can never have enough clothes liebchen. Besides, I need the new skirt for that interview next week" Marlene retorted with her hands on her hips. Honestly, ther were times when her lover was maddening. Like now, when they'd had this shopping trip planned for a couple of days then out of the blue she changed her mind. With her Swedish lover now making a fuss of one of the cats Marlene took a breath and counted to ten, it would do no good to get angry with her lover for it would only further inflame Greta's stubbornness. Instead she smiled softly, "there's a one day sale on the scarves today..". A flash of excitement lit those dark doe-like eyes then but ever the actress Greta tried to not show the jubilation she was feeling. SHe adored scarves and a sale would mean plenty more to add to her wardrobe, but that would involve going out into the hoardes of shoppers. "Vhat kind of scarves" she eventually asked, trying her best to repress the note of excitement in her voice. "Oh, the best kind liebchen, chiffon and silk with many different colours and patterns". Watching Greta she knew the instant she'd won this little argument for that brown haird head lifted and the cat was placed back on the floor, "I vill go get ready, Lena. I von't be long".

Biting her tongue she huffed out a breath and flopped into the now vacated seat where her lover had been sitting. She knew from experience that Greta's 'I won't be long' invariably meant she could be waiting for quite awhile. Stretching out her legs in front of her she picked up the haphazardly folded newspaper then skipped ahead to where the comic strips were printed, her irritation to profound for her to concentrate on any of the news or gossip articles. Finding the right page she smiled as she found the one she wanted. Her favourite comic strip since her arrival in this country had always been 'Our Boarding House'. As always the antics of the hero of the strip made her laugh out loud, helping to defuse her irritation. It was short lived though as the sound of heels against the parquet floor reached her ears. Looking up she was surprised to see Greta looking stylish and fresh as a daisy barely twenty minutes since leaving the room, "come on Lena, scarves are vaiting". She should of known, with this woman a scarf sale was likely to get anyone harrassed out of the door and to the car until they pulled up at the store. Settling herself behind the wheel she fastened her seat belt then, after Greta had fastened her belt, did the mirror and blind spot checks before pulling out of the garage. Barely a minute into the hour long drive and Greta was already wriggling around in the seat and huffing with impatience that they weren't already there. Holding her breath and again counting to ten as they waited at the stop sign she leaned over and switched on the radio in the hopes that music may soothe the impatient Swede. It wasn't working though as the music was some upbeat jazz piece that had Greta leaning over and turning the dial this way and that and muttering in swedish at the white noise between stations until she settled on a channel that had a woman singing. It put Marlene's teeth on edge but the brunette was non plussed and sat back in her seat.

With a spin of squealing tires against the asphalt road she pulled away from the stop sign, turning the car to the left she nearly hit a trash can as that female singer hit a high note making it seem like a cat's chorus was in the car with them. Bringing the car to a sudden stop she silently leant over and switched off the radio with a resounding click then, with Greta's protestations about "I vas listening to that" falling on deaf ears, she put her foot to the pedal and peeled away, praying there was no more stop signs or traffic between them and the damn shop. Finally arriving at the end of the road leading to the shops she was about to turn when those wonderful dulcit tones suddenly sounded with, "Lena.. I have to pee". Looking round at the brunette she almost groaned. Being the 1930s there were no public toilets for women so her only option was to turn the car around and head home. "Couldn't you have gone before we left?". Muttering something in her native language she made a three point turn then jammed on the brakes, "Can't you use the gent's toilets?". The silent look speared at her was enough to make her turn back to the road and peel away from the kerb towards home once more.

Waiting in the car for Greta to finish in the bathroom she huffed out a breath as her fingers drummed on the steering wheel in time with the jazz music she'd found on one of the radio stations. That was until the car door opened and Greta breezed into the car then switched the radio back to the awful singer before settling in to wait for the car to move. Pulling away from home again she put her foot down on the gas more than the last time, after all they had lost time to make up for..and the way Greta was annoying her today that could only be a good thing. It was then, with her teeth already gritted with annoyance that she heard those dulcit tones of her lover telling her to slow down and have some patience. Gripping the wheel tighter still she tried to first count to ten. When she reached thirty and it still hadn't helped she then tried ignoring the brunette beside her. Thankfully it was then she pulled up for a second time outside the store. Parking the car in front she switched off the engine then checked her make up in the rearview mirror and fluffed her curls, "Liebling, if we get separated just wait for me here, I won't be a long time in there". Anxious to get into the store to where the scarves were on sale the only response she got from her brunette lover was the slamming of the car door.

Following the brunette into the store at a more sedate pace she looked around then smiled and gave a salute to the sales girl coming her way before slowly winding her way amongst the many racks of coats and dresses the store had on offer. Of her lover she saw not a sign, though from the commotion in the opposite end of the store it was apparent that somebody had spotted that Greta Garbo was shopping that day. Keeping one ear open in case she should be needed to make a fast exit with her lover she turned the corner to where the skirts were on display. She simply had to get a new skirt for the interview she had scheduled for next week. Looking up at the flowery patterned skirts she repressed a shudder at the hideous fashion sense some women seemed to have then stopped and stared as she moved past another rack of clothes. 'That skirt, divine! And the lace and colour.. perfekt, einfach perfekt!' Moving quickly she moved to where the skirt was hanging and plucked delicately at the material of it before taking it from the rack and holding it up against her lower half while turning to face one way then the other. Her excited exclamations though were droned out by the noise of two women bickering, one of which had those wonderful Swedish tones she loved so much. Turning from the skirt she'd been admiring she gasped as she saw Greta playing tug of war with another, unknown, woman over a silk scarf. As she watched the unknown woman tugged it away from Greta but Greta said something indignantly and snatched it straight back. Huffing out a breath she motioned to the sales girl who had been following her around the store and instructed the girl to ring the skirt up then package it in tissue paper and a box.

By the time she had paid for the skirt and it had been packaged up for her some minutes had passed and she found, when she got back to where she'd seen her lover last, a crowd had gathered to watch the rather comical scene of one woman snatching the scarf and saying something then the other getting more worked up, snatching it back and saying something even more laugh worthy. Under other circumstances she too would've stood and watched the scene unfold but knowing one of the women and her fear of the press she had to do something. Wading into the fray she quickly plucked the scarf from the unknown woman and then with a jaunty smile and the quip, "I do believe you are holding my scarf darling" she plucked the scarf out of the unknown woman's hands, took it to the poor bemused sale girl and bought it herself to many stutters of idignance from the two women she'd just beat to the prize and laughter from the rest of the crowd. Gradually the shop's security did manage to get everyone to leave now that the show was over.

Once the scarf was packed in a similar fashion to the skirt she'd purchased earlier she looked around, but not seeing her lover anywhere knitted her eyebrows together into a frown. Where was that brunette now? Deciding to put her purchases into the car before looking for her lover she exited the shop then stopped as she saw the woman sitting in the front passenger seat. Obviously this trip was over. Shaking her head in wry amusement she went to the luggage compartment in the back of the car and put the skirt inside. The scarf she took round to her side of the car and slowly slid inside without the younger woman seeing the package she was carrying, "Liebchen, I was worried when I couldn't find you. Are you ok?". Sitting for a moment she looked at the brunette but all the response she got was silence as the younger woman picked at an imaginary peice of lint on her slacks. After a moment she tried again, "Would you like to go clothes shopping elsewhere? We might get you a scarf from somewhere else?". To which the brunette, her lover Greta, looked up with a huff and shook her head, ""No, I don't vant to, it vill be crowded and you have more than enough clothes already". Turning her head away with an obvious pout about her Marlene gave a soft chuckle and placed the wrapped scarf onto her lover's lap, "It's a good thing then that I bought you this". For a moment Greta didn't look at it but soon curiosity won over and slowly she reached out to undo the cardboard box containing the tissue wrapped scarf. Her face when she saw the scarf was reward enough as a smile spread itself across those full plump lips and those ocean blue eyes shone with happiness. Leaning across the seats Greta pressed her lips to one of her lover's pale cheeks, Thank you, can ve go for ice cream now?". With a laugh Marlene readily agreed, "yes, we can go now".


End file.
